Daigotsu
Daigotsu was the second son of Hantei XXXVIII, by Hantei Hochiahime, and half brother of Hantei XXXIX. He was the Dark Lord of the Shadowlands and founder of the Spider Clan. Appearance The Dark Lord was a tall man with long white hair, braided exquisitely into a complex topknot. He wore a kimono of black and silver, padded here and there with the light battle armor of a shugenja. His handsome young face was tinged eternally with amusement. Bloodties, A Tale of Rokugan, by Rich Wulf Youth Bloodspeaker Cultists The Cult of the Blood-Red Moon, Bloodspeakers, p. 70 a cell of Bloodspeakers living near Otosan Uchi. discovered in 1111 an ancient prophecy hidden by the Scorpion Clan, it stated that Fu Leng would arise when a ruling Hantei became the last of his line in the Empire. The Bloodspeakers sought to quicken this apocalypse by kidnapping the Emperor's wife and children. One Question (Fall of Otosan Uchi Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Hostages While pregnant for the second time, Empress Hochiahime's caravan was attacked by the cultists, who took her hostage. They chose to slaughter the family ritually. While they prepared the ritual, a ronin named Yotsu snuck into their camp in the Treacherous Pass and exchanged his young son with Hantei Sotorii in order to save the heir. Guardians, by Shawn Carman When the Bloodspeakers prepared to sacrifice the boy, he spat in their faces and laughed. He told the cultists their plan had been ruined, so the Bloodspeakers saw no purpose in slaughtering their prisoners. They saw their worth as hostages as they fled for Unicorn lands. The idea of raising an Imperial heir to as a Bloodspeaker was quite appealing. That child was Daigotsu. Binding Ritual During Daigotsu's birth, the Bloodspeakers performed an experimental ritual used only two times before, that would bind his body and soul to an unnamed oni. The spell would combine the strongest qualities of both demon and man. It made Daigotsu's maho potent, and it would allow him to possess other bodies. Shadowlands Bastion (A Perfect Cut flavor) Omoni The first subject who underwent this ritual was a child named Omoni, and it was markedly unsuccessful. The summoning failed and instead of an oni, Omoni was bound to the unquiet spirit of a bakemono. Goju Kyoden A second attempt was performed upon the child of Yotsu, who eventually grew to become Goju Kyoden, the future yojimbo of Daigotsu. Exiled in Jigoku The cultists could not hide a child of Hantei for long. They performed another ritual whereby Omoni, Kyoden, and Daigotsu were all physically exiled into Jigoku. It left the last Hantei, Sotorii, and the prophecy was fulfilled on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. Returned to Ningen-do Nearly two decades later the same cult of Bloodspeakers, now led by Iuchi Shahai, summoned them to Rokugan again. Engineering the Return of Fu Leng In 1150 Daigotsu came to Volturnum, together with Omoni, Kokujin and his bodyguard Kyoden. They travelled to Oblivion's Gate in the hope to find how to travel between Realms. Daigotsu wanted to return of Fu Leng to the mortal realm, Ningen-do, but the gate was completely out of magic for this purpose. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Instead they encountered the Oracle of Thunder Tonbo Toryu, who was guarding the Gate. Daigotsu took advantage on the obligation of the Oracles to answer one question from any mortal. Toryu told Kyoden that the Tsuno mastered travel between Realms. City of the Lost Daigotsu oversaw the foundation of the City of the Lost in 1150. He and Kokujin mused upon their future plans, and Daigotsu offered the mad ise zumi a place in his city. Kokujin refused however, claiming he had more pressing matters to attend to back in Rokugan. Enlightened Madness, Part Six Alliance with the Tsuno In 1157 Daigotsu summoned Tsuno Nintai to his presence in the Temple of the Ninth Kami. Nintai explained that travel between Realms was easy, but safe travel was not. Links between Ningen-do, the Mortal Realm, and Tengoku, the Celestial Heavens, were in every place where the Oracles of Light worked their magic, as the Steel Throne. To link with Jigoku any tainted place was enough. One could also travel to Meido, the Realm of Waiting, from any place where anybody died. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6: The Dark Lord, by Rich Wulf Creating the Onisu In 1152 Daigotsu found Shokansuru, A Demon's Coin, by Shawn Carman and with Tsuno Nintai and Omoni, the Onisu were created from the raw stuff of Yume-do, the Realm of Dreams. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Kitsu Okura's Journals Nintai enlisted Daigotsu's aid to obtain Kitsu Okura's journals. The tainted Jade Champion had researched this form of travel, and he was able to plant the noble heart of a shiryo within an oni, which redeemed its dark spirit. Daigotsu agreed, but requested that the Tsuno attack against the Lion Clan should wait until the rest of the dark forces were prepared to attack together. Shokansuru came to the City of the Lost and joined the forces of Daigotsu. Clan Letter to the Lion #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Anchor between the Realms Nintai also revealed to Daigotsu that he would need an anchor, an item which focused the energies of the Realm being travelled to. It had to be something that once belonged to the person Daigotsu sought. The Dark Lord's sought to find the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng for this purpose. Return of Fu Leng: New Way In the meetings with the Tsuno, Daigotsu realized he could potentially send Fu Leng to Tengoku, instead of once again possessing a human body revived from his failed return in 1128. The Gaijin Daigotsu recruited the undead gaijin captain Garen, releasing him and his vessel the Revenant from seven centuries of never-ending warfare on the Sea of Shadows. Garen gave to the Dark Lord the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng, which had been unearthed from a collapsed shrine beneath a rice field in Crane lands near a village that was stormed. Prelude to Darkness, Part Three: The Gaijin, by Shawn Carman Achieving the Dark Oracle of Earth Daigotsu, wishing to bind Yasuki Nokatsu to his service, captured, imprisoned and tortured him for nearly twenty years until he finally submitted in 1158. Pledging his life and loyalty to Daigotsu, he became the Dark Oracle of Earth. The Greatest Cost (A Perfect Cut flavor) Unspeakable Preparations (A Perfect Cut flavor) Kyoso no Oni Banished Kyoso no Oni challenged Daigotsu as another contender to its supremacy of the Shadowlands. The powers of Daigotsu were so great that Kyoso became banished to Jigoku, out of the mortal realm. Returned to the Pit (A Perfect Cut flavor) The Dark Lord wielding the power of Kyofu, Onisu of Fear, had slain the Oni Lord. Specter of Yesterday:Imperial Histories, by Rich Wulf Lord of the Shadowlands Daigotsu proclamed himself as the Lord of the Shadowlands, and backed his claim with his achievements. Clan Letter to the Shadowlands #10 (Imperial Herald v2 #1) In 1158 he began construction of the Wall of Bones using tainted Kaiu Engineers, and the Temple of the Ninth Kami was tended by dark monks gathered from Volturnum. Death of Toturi I Daigotsu sent the Onisu of Betrayal, Fushin, to kill Toturi I when he was travelling to Ryoko Owari. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 30 The killing blow was actually made by Daigotsu who possessed Fushin's body. Voices, by Shawn Carman Shahai and the Dark Daughter The Dark Daughter of Fu Leng had served as Daigotsu's second in command. Shahai was a member of Daigotsu's former order, the Bloodspeakers, who returned with Daigotsu from his exile in Jigoku many years ago. She joined him at the Temple of the Ninth Kami. Daigotsu offered Shahai to be his third in command, but Shahai would only accept being his equal. The Dark Daughter was killed by Shahai and she took the now vacant position. An Oni's Fury Daigotsu sent the Onisu of Desire, Yokubo to kill the strongest of the Winds. He considered that of the four, Hantei Naseru's heart was filled with betrayal, Toturi Tsudao's with regret and fear and Akodo Kaneka's ambitions drove him to destroy wantonly. That left Toturi Sezaru as the strongest Wind, who was attacked but survived and fled. An Oni's Fury, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman. Carpenter Wall Falls Daigotsu ordered an assault on the Kaiu Wall and he used unknown magic to transport a portion of his forces beyond the wall, storming it from both sides successfully. Hida Kuroda, the Crab Clan Champion, faced and was then killed by Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear, below the Carpenter Wall. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 38 The Sixth tower was occupied and renamed the Tower of Fear. Clan Letter to the Crab #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Meeting with Kuon Daigotsu offered a meeting to the next Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuon, in the fallen tower of the Kaiu Wall. Veteran Samurai (Dark Allies flavor) Clan Letter to the Crab #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) The Dark Lord offered to return Hida Kuroda's corpse if the Crab surrendered their wall. Kuon raised his tetsubo against Daigotsu as his answer, and Kuni Kiyoshi was forced to help Kuon flee. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 40 Break the Wave (Dark Allies flavor) Fall of Otosan Uchi To prove the power of the Shadowlands, Daigotsu engineered the Fall of Otosan Uchi, attacking the Imperial City from the sea. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Knowing that the city would be impossible to hold, he sought only to leave it in ruins and watch the Great Clans blame one another for failing to defend it. Battle in Otosan Uchi: Prologue, by Rich Wulf True Plans Unleashed Once the Forbidden City was under his control he began a ritual using the Steel Throne, Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman raising wards that only allowed the Hantei family to enter it. Daigotsu traveled to Meido, where he used the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng to force Emma-O to release Fu Leng's spirit. Fu Leng then began an Invasion of the Celestial Heavens, while Daigotsu returned to Rokugan so that he could protect Fu Leng's temple in the City of the Lost. Arriving back in Otosan Uchi Daigotsu was forced to battle Toturi Tsudao, losing his right arm to him before fleeing through a portal back to the Shadowlands. Revelation, by Rich Wulf & Shawn Carman Temple of the Ninth Kami The true purpose of the Temple of the Ninth Kami built by Daigotsu several years ago came to surface now. The power of Fu Leng was increased through worship at the Temple, which channelled every twisted prayer the minions of the Shadowlands uttered. Starter Quotes (Heaven and Earth) Fu Leng gifted Daigotsu with the Obsidian Mempo of Fu Leng, a remind that he beared the favor of a Kami. Prayers and Treasures, p. 177 Avenging Kyoden Once safely back in the City of the Lost, Omoni created a new arm for Daigotsu. The loss of Goju Kyoden, who had been killed by Matsu Nimuro, enraged the Dark Lord and in vengeance he set Onisu upon the homes of the Four Winds. Daigotsu then planned to visit the Shadow Dragon to recover Kyoden's soul, so that it could be restored Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu gave a fraction of his soul to the Shadow Dragon to restore his yojimbo Consuming Darkness (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) and the Shadow Dragon later returned Kyoden to life. Forever True (Imperial Herald v2 #8), by Rich Wulf After the Fall of Otosan Uchi Kuroda and Kyofu After the death of all of the Onisu on their vengeful raids, Daigotsu decided not to recreate them because the ritual was long and extremely taxing. He made an exception in the case of Kyofu however, when he summoned the undead Hida Kuroda and Omoni. The half-goblin combined the undead Crab and the Onisu into a single body, Kyofu wa yet gain alive, but he never the same as he was before. Nightmares, Part II, by Shawn Carman Restoration of the Chuda Asako Mishime was able to infiltrate the Isawa Provinces and retrieved the Mukizo, the blade used to kill the Steel Chrysanthemum. He returned to the City of the Lost and gave the sword to Daigotsu, asking only the opportunity to restore the Chuda family and the Snake Clan, becoming Chuda Mishime, and it's first daimyo in centuries. Blade of Serpents, by Shawn Carman Visions Chuda Mishime and Daigotsu journeyed to Volturnum, seeking the Oracle of Thunder this time to ask the question any mortal could make to an Oracle. When they reached Tonbo Toryu they found he was no longer the Oracle of Thunder. He had willingly become the Dark Oracle of Void to correct the instability created by Toturi Kaede, the Oracle of Void, when she was raised as Empress after the murder of Toturi I. Daigotsu wanted to know who and how he would be killed. Almost a year in advance of his death, Daigotsu learned from the Dark Oracle of Void the circumstances of his death. Knowing the Lost would not stay united without him, Daigotsu gave a portion of his soul to the Shadow Dragon for safekeeping. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 25 A Dark Bargain Daigotsu sent an emissary to Hantei Naseru in Ryoko Owari. He believed that the Anvil was the most reasonable of the Four Winds. The emissary gifted him a jagged shard of crystal, as a message that the Anvil's journey to the City of Night was known to Daigotsu. The Dark Lord offered him a truce, a non-aggression pact. Naseru looked at it as acceptable, but asked where to send messages to Daigotsu if needed. The dark emissary magically revealed to Naseru the location of the City of the Lost whereupon the Anvil instantly killed him with the gifted dagger. Naseru clearly had rejected the offer. Bargains, by Shawn Carman Ancestral Sword of the Hantei When Fu Leng invaded the heavens, the Shadow Dragon followed, and for reasons known only to itself, the dragon took Akkuai-uo, the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei, and brought it back to the Shadowlands. It gave the blade to Omoni, as a gift to Daigotsu. The Dark Lord was gifted by Fu Leng with his blessings and the blade could only be drawn and wielded by members of the Hantei line. Daigotsu Hoturi Shahai found the Egg of P'an Ku and gave it to Daigotsu. When Daigotsu activated the Egg, it took the last shape it had known, that of Doji Hoturi. The False Hoturi then swore allegiance to Daigotsu and became Daigotsu Hoturi. The False Hoturi led forces in an attack on Kyuden Kakita in 1160 but he was defeated by Yasuki Hachi. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Preparing the Defence Daigotsu knew the Four Winds were gathering at Kyuden Seppun by the Oracle of the Void, to march against the City of the Lost, as the Dark Oracle of Void foresaw to the Dark Lord. The generals were prepared for the battle. Kyoden and Mishime were sent to increase the defences of Toguchi Shinden, the temple of the Tsuno, which was in fact unknown to the Empire. It was a manoeuver to take Kyoden away the City, because he would be instrumental in the resurrection of Daigotsu after his death in the upcoming battle, which also had been foresawn by the Dark Oracle. Daigotsu only revealed his plan to Shahai, and the Dark Lord thought they had come to love one another. Fight For Tomorrow, Part VIII Death In 1160 the Four Winds made their way to the City. The Tadaka's Children attacked from the North, while the Winds slipped into the City and the Temple of Fu Leng from the South. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Daigotsu was guarded by the most powerful Onisu, Kyofu, Yokubo, Hakai and Muchitsujo. While both sides were fighting Naseru rested aside, began to talk and fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu saying that the Lost did not believe in Fu Leng, they believed in the Dark Lord instead. The doubts of Fu Leng cut the power he received from worshipping and was casted out from the Celestial Heavens, the Onisu faded except Kyofu who retreated and Daigotsu began a powerful spell which would destroy the Temple and all within it. Tsudao leap forward through the beginnings of the spell and struck down the Dark Lord, sacrificing herself. All that remained of Tsudao was her golden amulet, and her brothers were shocked. Fight For Tomorrow, Part XI Resurrection Shortly after his death, Omoni mended the fatal wounds Tsudao had inflicted and left the Dark Lord's vessel whole again. Goju Kyoden came to the House of Goju and committed seppuku to sacrifice his soul to the Shadow Dragon in order to resurrect Daigotsu. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf The vengeful Fortune of Death Emma-O still retained part of Daigotsu's soul, which purified Daigotsu of his Taint, severing Daigotsu's connection to Jigoku, and left him unable to call upon Fu Leng's blessing. Other men would have leapt at this chance to escape the Shadowlands taint but Daigotsu's faith in Fu Leng was not diminished. Of Gods and Deaths, by Shawn Carman Daigotsu chose instead to hide his "weakness" to all but his closest followers and resume leadership of The Lost. The Third Rise of Iuchiban Seeking help in restoring her lover's powers, Shahai opened the Tomb of Iuchiban and released Iuchiban in the year 1165. Instead of assisting Shahai, he betrayed her Blood Brothers, Part I, Part II, Part III, and Part IV, by Rich Wulf and captured the City of the Lost, ousting Daigotsu after a ferocious battle. Daigotsu was only able to save his live when a timely arrived Kyofu took him to escape flying on an onikage. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman In one fell swoop, Iuchiban had gained control of Daigotsu's city, Daigotsu's armies of the Lost and even Daigotsu's sword, Akkuai-uo, which through a strange twist of fate gave Iuchiban control over Omoni and his goblins. The Goju stood back and decided not to interfere in the struggle, but the Chuda family immediately swore fealty to Iuchiban. The ogres also joined the Heartless, but Kyofu was joined by Kokujin. Ogre Warriors (Diamond flavor) Enemy of my Enemy The Dark Lord began to fight the Heartless, in a direct or an indirect way. When Daigotsu knew Shiro Hiruma would fall upon Iuchiban's forces, he ordered Kyofu to aid the defenders. Rising Terror (Reign of Blood flavor) The Onisu and Kokujin attacked the bloodspeaker army that was besieging the Hiruma Castle, saving the day for the Crab Clan. Kyofu let it be known that Daigotsu offered a truce with the Crab so that they could focus on Iuchiban. Kyofu gifted Hiruma Todori with a map to the current hiding place of Tsuburu no Oni. The Oni Lord had changed his loyalty towards Iuchiban. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Burning Sands In order to defeat Iuchiban, Daigotsu had to leave Rokugan. He ordered Kyofu to kill Shahai if he would not return from the journey. Seasoned Cavalry (Hidden City flavor) Daigotsu, Noekam and Katsu traveled across the fringes of the Empire to the Burning Sands, to met an ally, the master Khadi Ghiyath. They were guided by the Ghul Lord Th'lazz and reached the Crimson Stronghold of the Khadi deep in the desert. There the Jinn of the Dark Hour, servant of the Khadi, attacked them but was imprisoned in the Daigotsu's katana which had a Bronze Lantern as tsuba, a trick learned by the Dark Lord from their Lost Scorpion fellows. Katsu was obliged to undergo the same ritual that created Iuchiban and became a khadi, and Daigotsu truly saw how the ritual was. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Kolat Alliance Before return to Rokugan Daigotsu came to see Ruqayah of the Houses of Dahab, a Qolat Master. Th'lazz had advised Daigotsu how to manage his visit there. The Dark Lord and the Kolat agreed in the proposal made, an alliance against Iuchiban, revealing what the Kolat knew about bloodspeaker's cells to him. Daigotsu had the strength to act, and the secrecy of the Kolat would not be compromised. Ikoma Tsai, the corrupted Kolat Master, was chosen as the liaison for the new alliance. Black Chrysanthemum, by Rich Wulf Restoring to full Power Yajinden and the Shadow Dragon worked together to deceive the guardians of Meido, the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang and Emma-O. The Daigotsu's soul was retrieved from Emma-O's fortress by Daigotsu Hoturi, giving Daigotsu back his full power. Yajinden sought the destruction of his master, Iuchiban, and had aided the only man who could defeat him. Legions, Part XI Four Winds, p. 115 To Save a Soul, by Rich Wulf Retaking the City of the Lost Daigotsu then moved to retake the City of the Lost while Iuchiban and his strongest followers were at Otosan Uchi. A Time for Vengeance (Web of Lies flavor) Iuchiban, who had Shahai under constant monitoring, sensed Daigotsu arrival and transported him to the city, fighting the Dark Lord wielding Akkuai-uo. The Dark Lord was again near defeat at the hands of the bloodspeaker, but Katsu had interfered with the control Iuchiban exerted to his followers, breaking it. Shahai took the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei away of Iuchiban. Omoni, who swore to follow whoever wielded the blade, was free to send his bakemono against Iuchiban. The bloodspeaker sensed his armies withdrawing or turnin on him, and decided to escape toward his Iron Citadel in Otosan Uchi, casting a parting spell that set the City ablaze. Dreams In Darkness (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Fall of Iuchiban Daigotsu came by sea to the city, to fight Iuchiban, while Isawa Sezaru, Hida Kisada, Matsu Aoiko and their combined Crab and Lion forces besieged Iuchiban's citadel in Otosan Uchi. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf He dispatched Rezan to offer his greetings to Sezaru and Aoiko, who had retrieved the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. The Dark Lord had promised that his soldiers would do them no harm. Daigotsu played an instrumental role in the Bloodspeaker's defeat by having Katsu sever Iuchiban's ties with his followers, giving Sezaru enough time to destroy the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban so the Bloodspeaker could be slain. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Post-Iuchiban Leadership Daigotsu Yajinden Daigotsu accepted Yajinden in his ranks, becoming Daigotsu Yajinden. The smither explained he was instrumental in the recovery of the Dark Lord's soul, and serviced him pursuing his art. To Save a Soul (Imperial Herald v2 #16), by Rich Wulf Visiting Shokansuru Daigotsu went with Suiteiru no Oni to the Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng, where dwelled Shokansuru. The half-oni had used the powerful connection the place had with Jigoku to summon great oni. They existed only in the physical realm, their ties to Jigoku severed, and if they would be destroyed, all that they were would cease to be. The summoner gathered them to show the oni to Daigotsu, binded to the souls of the former friends of Shokansuru, when he was an Emerald Magistrate called Isawa Shokan: Munemitsu no Oni, Yojireru no Oni, Hasaiki no Oni, and Sentei no Oni. Kyoso no Oni Kyoso no Oni saw weakness in Daigotsu after his City of the Lost was ruined, From Every Side (Lotus flavor) and attacked Shahai to remove a supporter of her enemy, but Daigotsu arrived on time and she was saved. The Time of Demons had begun. Fury of the Dark Lord (Lotus flavor) Kyoso's forces were larger and more powerful and Daigotsu began to rebuild his own. Skeletal Troops (Lotus flavor) Gathering the Bloodspeakers In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themshelves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. In this way Daigotsu showed the betrayers would be easily found and punished, being tightly bound to Katsu's will as any others, and by extension to Daigotsu as well. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Lost Refugee Camp The camp for redeemed tainted Samurai from the Shadowlands situated in the Crane lands, bargained by Katsu was destroyed by Daigotsu Rekai commanded by Daigotsu. She took the information gathered regarding Daigotsu's weaknesses. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon Akuma no Oni Daigotsu used the knowledge of Shokansuru discovered by Chuda Mishime to summon Akuma no Oni in the Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng, but severed the Oni Lord's connection to Jigoku. If Daigotsu were to die Akuma would also die, and without hope of respawning the Oni Lord was compelled to follow Daigotsu's orders. Claiming Great Clan status Lost Emissary This year Daigotsu sent Daigotsu Soetsu to meet Kisada, the returned Fortune of Persistence. The Dark Lord's forces had been greatly weakened after the Iuchiban's struggle, and it was raising a subtle civil war between his followers of Bushido, the Lost, against the demons of Jigoku. Soetsu surrendered himself to the Crab, and requested Kisada military aid, to send the Damned to protect them. In return Daigotsu would show how the soul of Hida Kuroda could be returned from the abomination Kyofu. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Daigotsu True Agenda The Dark Lord sent Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, to gather weak-minded in the Empire to spread peasant revolts. Daigotsu expected that by the time the demons that stood against him were well and truly destroyed, Kokujin and his adherents would have torn Rokugan's spirit apart with their lies and misdirection. After the tide of destruction that he would unfold the Dark Lord would stand over Rokugan's corpse. Ambassador to the Empire Daigotsu made many unusual moves in the time since Iuchiban's defeat, the most major and controversial of which was sending Soetsu as ambassador to the court of Toturi III to petition for the right to become a Great Clan. The resulting political, philosophical, religious and moral issues involved with his petition caused a flurry of debate between the Clans and led Toturi III to travel the Empire in secret seeking enlightenment. Soetsu was made a guest of the Scorpion Clan Test of Enlightenment, part 2, by Shawn Carman and as a gift, Daigotsu gave to the Scorpion the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng, now cleansed of all Taint. Rulebook Story (Test of Enlightenment) In 1168 the reanimated body of Moto Tsume gathered Mirumoto Taishuu, the Empire ambassador to the Shadowlands, to the City of Lost. Soul of Darkness, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battle of the Tomb In the Tomb of the Seven Thunders the Emperor Toturi III died during the Battle of the Tomb under an oni attack. With an empty throne there was no one who could accept or reject Daigotsu's claim as a Great Clan. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Time of Demons City of the Lost Attacked This year the Oni Lords attacked the City of the Lost, and Munemitsu no Oni entered the Temple of the Ninth Kami. It was destroyed by the ogre Kayomasa and the Lost Daigotsu Eiya. Eiya was rewarded with the Lotus Sword of the Shadowlands, Nokemono. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Birth of the Heir During the fght in the Temple his long time lover Shahai gave birth to Daigotsu's first child, a son, named Daigotsu Kanpeki. Kayomasa, who protected Kanpeki during his birth, became his yojimbo. Souls of Steel, Part II, by Brian Yoon Rosoku's Ashes During Rosoku's funeral Shadowlands agents stole Rosoku's ashes. Daigotsu gifted the urn to Shahai after she gave him his heir. Rosoku's Urn (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Spider Clan Founding In 1169 Daigotsu declared the birth of the Spider Clan. Vacant Throne, p. 68 Toturi III died without passing judgment on Daigotsu's petition as Great Clan, and the Empress Toturi Kurako would not sanction or deny the issue. The City of the Lost was abandoned and the Spider's Lair was located in the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen after he moved with his followers. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), Menace from outside of Rokugan Daigotsu had been informed by gaijin from the Burning Sands, the Jackal Monkey Man, that a menace was growing in power beyond the borders of Rokugan, Monkey Man (Tomorrow flavor) something that would consume the Shadowlands and use its forces as pawns in its struggle. The Dark Lord moved his forces out of the target. This threaten appeared later as the Destroyers, the avatar of Shiva Kali-Ma, and the Plague War followed with the Destroyer War. Heir's Prophecy Daigotsu's son, Kanpeki, would grow to be a powerful warrior and shugenja. Daigotsu vowed that his son will, upon the day of his gempukku, would inherit an empire, and from that empire conquer the world, as prophecied. To fulfill it the Spider Clan would be instrumental. Inflitration of the Clans The dark lord learned repentant Lost were escaping the Shadowlands, escorted to safety within the Empire by traitors within his midst with the help of agents of the Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa. Using this means of entry, the Lost had been infiltrating the Empire establishing hidden strongholds: the Shadowlands Marshes of Shinomen, the abandoned ruins of Otosan Uchi, and the collapsed and abandoned Beiden Pass. These strange samurai, representatives of the Spider Clan, offered their targets their heart's desire, and for so small a price. Gradually the Spider's web entangled the foolish and selfish. Hidden, by Shawn Carman Obsidian, by Shawn Carman Mass Assassinations In 1170, Daigotsu launched dozens of assassinations across the Empire during the Night of the Spider. The assassinations caused the deaths of many important people including Moshi Amika, Tamori Shaitung, Ikoma Korin, Tamori Nakamuro and Kaiu Umasu. The Heavens Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman The Heavens Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Meeting with the Empress In 1173 Daigotsu came to a Scorpion temple and met the Empress Iweko I, the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, the Imperial Advisor Susumu, and the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Susumu's Loyalty During the meeting, Susumu protected the Shogun from Dagotsu's magic, taking its full blast, and when his loyalty was put in doibt by Daigotsu, he responded that he served two lords with equal devotion. Empress' Proposition The Empress informed Daigotsu that she would be willing to accept the Spider as a Minor Clan under her reign with Daigotu's son, Kanpeki, leading it inside the Celestial Order and the Empire. All non tainted Spider members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider; and Daigotsu's heir would receive the blessings of the Heavens, severing his connection to Jigoku. Additionally, Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. The prize for this, the Empress said, was Daigotsu's life; and offered the Dark Lord a Wakizashi. After some consideration, Daigotsu took the wakizashi, perhaps accepting the Empress' demands. External Links * Daigotsu (Web of Lies) * Daigotsu Exp (Lotus) * Daigotsu Exp2 (Samurai) * Daigotsu Exp3 (Celestial) Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands Category:Spider Clan Leaders Category:Bloodspeakers